List of Persona 3 Shadows
This is a list of Shadows that appear in Persona 3. Note that the list is incomplete, and there are actually more Shadows belonging to each specified type. Maya The Maya (マーヤ, Mahya) shadows resemble black blobs with arms and a mask sticking out. They are similar to the Arcana Magician, only smaller and with less arms. They wear a mask on their "face" in the middle of their body. The very first enemy the protagonist encounters is of this type. The Maya type is assumably the 'base' Shadow, and transmogrifies into other Shadows as seen in Persona 4, where they transform into Hablerie shadows in a cutscene. However, they do not appear as enemies in the said game. Their arcana spans from the Magician to the Hanged Man. *Cowardly Maya (Magician) *Merciless Maya (Priestess) *Frivolous Maya (Empress) *Haughty Maya (Emperor) *Indolent Maya (Hierophant) *Insidious Maya (Lovers) *Ill-Fated Maya (Chariot) *Bigoted Maya (Justice) *Desirous Maya (Hermit) *Imprudent Maya (Fortune) *Visceral Maya (Strength) *Devious Maya (Hanged Man) Magician Arcana Hand Hand-type shadows appear as disembodied hands that uses its fingers as legs/arms and the wrist part as its head. The latter part houses its mask. Many of them appears as rare 'golden' Shadows that are notoriously hard to find, engage, and sometimes, defeat. They drop Coins which can be sold for high prices, and in Fes they also drop Nihil weapons. A few of Elizabeth's requests requires the Main Character to hunt down and obtain a Medal from each rare versions of thse Hands. *Magic Hand *Dancing Hand *Killing Hand *Almighty Hand Table Table-type shadows appear as a table wearing a mask somewhere on its tablecloth. The table type references the table shown on the Magician card in the Rider-Waite Tarot set, with the minor arcana's symbols floating above it. This is likely the reason that they are always of the Magician arcana. *Laughing Table *Crying Table *Angry Table *Sleeping Table Magus Magus-type shadows appear as sorcerers that wear jester like caps with two giant, shadowy hands wrapped around their form. Their arcana mask covers their face and they typically cast powerful magic. *Magical Magus *Wonderful Magus *Prime Magus *Grand Magus Priestess Arcana Tiara Tiara-type shadows appear as floating tiaras that are attached to a mask and "hair". *Muttering Tiara *Grieving Tiara *Writhing Tiara *Shouting Tiara Book Book-type shadows are similar to Tiara-type shadows, however they are larger and they wear globe like crowns. A book can be seen floating within this crown. *Spurious Book *Maniacal Book *Silent Book *Wrathful Book Idol Idol-type Shadows appear as women sitting on a reversed pyramid, their hands in a meditative pose and their faces covered by Priestess masks. Sometimes there will be a glyph or ruin sticking out the back of the pyramid. *Tranquil Idol *Liberating Idol *Ruinous Idol *Vehement Idol Empress Arcana Eagle Eagle-type Shadows appear as avians with a rich plume around their neck - at the center lies their 'head' and the mask. *Venus Eagle *Dark Eagle *Jupiter Eagle *Eternal Eagle Relic Relic-type Shadows appear as a motherly statue holding a baby. The relic's body opens like an iron maiden, revealing a stained-glass like interior. The mask appears on the mother's 'face'. *Change Relic *Constancy Relic *Creation Relic *Growth Relic Mother Mother-type shadows appear as a woman clad in fur reclining in a fancy love seat. They wear their mask over their face, and almost always appear as Empress arcana. *Elegant Mother *Regal Mother *Pistil Mother *Divine Mother Emperor Arcana Beetle Beetle-type shadows appear as large scarabs with a single horn. While the insect appears to have its own eyes and face below the horn, the mask is placed at the tip of the supposed horn. They seem to have wings, although they can't fly. *Grave Beetle *Admant Beetle *Golden Beetle *Emperor Beetle Knight Knight-type shadows appear knights in armor who have a lance for one of its arms, with their lower half of the body replaced by legless, floating horses in full-plate armor. They wear masks over their face, and a similiar mask appears on their horse. *Avenger Knight *Champion Knight *Intrepid Knight *Hell Knight Castle A towering fortress with two elephant legs. Its mask it located at the top of the structure, and attacks via cannons located through windows in its body. *Death Castle *Solid Castle *Power Castle *King Castle Hierophant Arcana Twins Twin-type shadows appear as two humanoid shadows linked together by a number of spears stuck through their bodies. Each twin's head is hidden behind their arcana mask. *Trance Twins *Death Twins *Crazy Twins *Killer Twins Tower The Tower is three rotating heads stacked upon one another each one wearing a mitre. The top head wears the arcana mask, and appears to be the smallest of the three respectively. *Corrupt Tower *Dogmatic Tower *Apostate Tower *Fanatic Tower Sigil The Sigil Shadows appear as wizards surrounded by a cube-like barrier that appears to be made out of sheets of paper. *Blue Sigil *Red Sigil *Green Sigil *White Sigil Lovers Arcana Cupid Cupid-type shadows appear as the typical cherub with wings, complete with bow and arrow. *Obsessed Cupid *Jealous Cupid *Devoted Cupid *Gracious Cupid Dancer Dancer shadows appear as a headless couple slow dancing in place. They hold a fencing sword which they use for attacks. Above their head floats a heart upon which their arcana mask can be seen. *Soul Dancer *Ardent Dancer *Natural Dancer *Royal Dancer Snake Shake Shadows are appear as a snake hybrid pended with Mars and Venus symbols to its neck. Its mask can be seen at the top of its head. *Lustful Snake *Immoral Snake *Carnal Snake *Amorous Snake Chariot Arcana Wheel The Wheel Shadows appear as wheels with a lion-like head. Spikes are coming from the center of each wheel. The lion head is the mask. *Beastial Wheel *Mach Wheel *Brave Wheel *Battle Wheel Drive Drive-type Shadows appear as humanoid machines with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances portruding sideways for arms. They wear their arcana mask over their face. The first tower guardian that fights alone is of this type. *Rampage Drive *Wild Drive *Killer Drive *Slaugther Drive Turret The Turret Shadows appear as large, armored tanks. Their mask is on the top of their "cockpit". *Arcane Turret *Scarlet Turret *Wicked Turret *Hallowed Turret Justice Arcana Balance The Balance is an active scale of justice, with the mask located directly in the center. *Heat Balance *Sky Balance *World Balance *Light Balance Sword The Sword Shadows are large swords being carried by a singular arm rising from the ground. *Justice Sword *Conviction Sword *Judgment Sword *Doom Sword Giant The Giant is a stone golem armed with a broad sword, and scale. They are the mixture of both the Balance and Sword in dealing strong physical, and elemental damage. *Order Giant *Stasis Giant *Harmony Giant *Void Giant Hermit Arcana Raven Raven-type shadows appear as a hovering raven holding a lantern in its talons. Their arcana mask can be seen on their breast. *Black Raven *Vicious Raven *Sonic Raven *Amenti Raven Phantom Poltergeist like entities on a spinning table, it covers itself with a long cape. *Phantom Mage *Phantom Master *Phantom Lord *Phantom King (190th Floor Guardian) Seeker Five floating eyes covering for invisible bats, and floating head. Only shows its true form when attacking or in pain. *Death Seeker *Fate Seeker *Noble Seeker *Acheron Seeker Fortune Arcana Dice Three Floating dices surrounded by spinning rings. The roll of its dice depicts its desired move. *Bronze Dice *Iron Dice *Silver Dice *Platinum Dice *Mind Dice *Death Dice *Curse Dice *Reckoning Dice Sand The Sand Shadows appear as hourglasses with limbs, surrounded by a ring. Their mask is on the top of the hourglass. *Flowing Sand *Perpetual Sand *Infinite Sand *Eternal Sand Strength Arcana Beast Beast-type shadows appear as a lion chained to ball and chain. Their arcana mask is actually on the metal ball as opposed to the beast iteslf. *Wild Beast *Enslaved Beast *Mighty Beast *Nemean Beast Gigas Gigas' are metal giants sporting wrestling speedos. Their mask is worn on the upper part of their face, just above the mouth. They bare a resemblance to the wrestler Hulk Hogan. *Furious Gigas *Mythical Gigas *Steel Gigas *Daring Gigas Musha The Musha Shadows appear as some sort of samurai. The mask is incorporated with the Musha Shadow's head. They are typically weak to Hama and/or Mudo skills. *Hakurou Musha *Kaiden Musha *Onmen Musha *Tenjin Musha Hanged Man Arcana Minotaur Minotaur-type shadows appear as towering minotaurs in shackles. *Minotaur VI *Minotaur III *Minotaur II *Minotaur I Cyclops Humanoid like ogres chained upside down to a gigantic dish. They are able to spin ferociously in order to strike. *Fierce Cyclops *Mighty Cyclops *Mad Cyclops *Chaos Cyclops Jotun An obese abomination with four hands. It is shackled to a rocking horse that it mounts. *Jotun of Grief *Jotun of Blood *Jotun of Power *Jotun of Evil Golden Shadows The Golden Shadows are unique shadows that flee if they see any party members. They can also teleport away. Golden Shadows are only vulnerable to a specific type of attack, and they are never aggressive. They wait for the player to move once or twice, and then flee from battle. They drop valuable coins which can be sold at the mall. In Persona 3: FES, Golden Shadows drop Nihil Weapons instead. Elizabeth requests that the protagonist hunt down medals which are dropped by each Golden Shadow while her quest is active. *Wealth Hand *Treasure Hand *Supreme Hand *Opulent Hand *Luxury Hand *Glorious Hand Full Moon Shadows These enemies are the fragments of Death that escaped following the sealing of Thanatos into the protagonist. They appear at every full moon, seeking to return to the Death sealed into the protagonist. S.E.E.S. is manipulated into killing all of them. *Arcana Magician *Arcana Priestess *Arcana Emperor *Arcana Empress *Arcana Hierophant *Arcana Lovers *Arcana Chariot *Arcana Justice *Arcana Hermit *Arcana Fortune *Arcana Strength *Arcana Hanged Man Nyx, Mother of all Shadows *Nyx Category:Persona 3